


Margot Bares Her Heart

by SCFrankles



Category: Hilda the Plus-Size Pin-up Series - Duane Bryers
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: Margot moves to the countryside and meets the irrepressible Hilda.
Relationships: Hilda/OFC (Hilda the Plus-Size Pin-up Series)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Margot Bares Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



> Thank you so, so much to [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi) for doing the betaing and American-picking for this - not only highlighting my Britishisms but coming up with such great alternatives. And taking sentences that I knew were awkward, and just sorting them out so they read effortlessly. She improved the fic so much and I was so grateful for her help.
> 
> * * *

Margot had always associated nakedness with a certain vulnerability. When you were a small child with your parents. In front of a doctor or a nurse. Or with a lover you knew you could trust absolutely. So it was something of a startling experience to be faced with the completely unclothed but entirely confident Hilda. 

It had all been so unexpected. After renting a place deep in the country in order to work on an illustrations commision, Margot had simply thought it would be a good idea to get to know the locals. After all, she was going to be there for six months at least. So she had signed up for an evening class in life drawing and… there was Hilda.

And yes, maybe Hilda had been a little embarrassed at first but she seemed to quickly get past that. “You see,” Hilda had explained, “it said on the poster that participants should be comfortable with nudity. And it is a rather humid time of the year, and I simply thought maybe Miss Gray was trying a new angle in releasing our artistic expression…”

“Yes…” said Margot, resolutely not allowing her gaze to go lower than Hilda’s shoulders and awkwardly aware of the equally nude gentleman only fifteen feet away, who was the actual model for the class and who was watching their conversation in bemusement. 

Hilda skillfully added a few more lines to her developing sketch. “The hall is only a few minutes from my cottage. I thought it would be all right to just pop over already prepared, as it were, and so I didn’t actually bring any clothes with me.”

“Perfectly understandable,” said Margot faintly.

And for some reason it _did_ seem perfectly understandable when she had an attractive and charming redhead beaming back at her. 

For the rest of the lesson Margot determinedly attempted to behave in a courteous manner, but it had to be said the gentleman in her sketch ended up with rather more curves and cleavage than he did in real life. As did all the male figures drawn by the participants nearest Hilda. 

Margot had given all those impertinent artists a hypocritical but heartfelt glare. Hilda, of course, had not been bothered at all. 

After that their friendship had blossomed. First, Hilda invited her to get ice cream. 

Margot was thankful that on this occasion Hilda came dressed in a modest camp shirt and cut-off shorts. They had a large cherry sundae each and giggled together like teenagers. Hilda chatted away about her work as a mail order dressmaker, and Margot talked about her art. And they discussed designs and fashion and their love of the countryside. They really did have a lot in common.

So Margot invited Hilda on a picnic. Margot brought the picnic basket, and Hilda brought her little pet dog and a bag containing an “emergency kit”. 

Hilda was travelling remarkably light otherwise. It had to be said for a woman so interested in clothes, she seemed to be very keen on getting out of them again. She had opted this time for a very revealing polka dot bikini, and Margot had immediately begun to blush when she picked Hilda up. Margot felt somewhat overdressed in her linen pants and short-sleeved shirt but, at the same time, wished she had brought a cardigan that she could defensively button up. 

The feeling only increased when, shortly after beginning their search for a suitable picnic site, Hilda managed to rip both parts of the bikini while climbing through a barbed wire fence. This is when the emergency kit came into play. Hilda whipped out scissors, a needle, a spool of thread and then using an old flour sack that was lying around, quickly managed to run herself up an adequate new two piece. Margot shook her head in amazement. Hilda was truly astounding.

Margo was moved enough to initiate a little hand holding over the ham and cheese sandwiches. There might have been a kiss too, if Hilda’s dog hadn’t chosen to entertain himself with some chasing, and the flour sack bikini hadn’t been abruptly and irreparably damaged in a squirrel-related incident. 

Hilda excused herself and returned in a simple string bikini constructed of wild flowers. Margot couldn’t take her eyes off her. The image was one of bucolic perfection, though an image which was rather spoiled a few minutes later when a goat took them both by surprise and ate the majority of Hilda’s freshly picked floral outfit. 

At this point, Margot decided she ought to call it a day.

“If… you’re sure,” said Hilda. 

The disappointment was clear in her voice, and Margot felt like a heel as she took herself and her embarrassment back home. 

Hilda apparently didn’t hold it against her, though, because she soon invited her to go climbing with her up the local mountain (Hilda lost her bikini top during her strenuous exertions), to go boating on the lake (Hilda fell in and everything became greatly transparent), and then to go swimming in the ocean (it was perhaps inevitable Hilda would lose her swimwear to the first decently sized wave). 

Yes, Margot was seeing an _awful_ lot of Hilda. 

During one of their long telephone conversations, which had begun with Hilda cheerfully announcing that Margot had gotten her out of the bath and she hadn’t a _stitch_ on, Margot had decided to invite Hilda to an intimate dinner at her place. Somewhere where there would be no rogue animals, no barbed wire, and absolutely no bodies of water.

Over a simple but delicious meal, the two of them talked about hopes for the future, gazed into each other’s eyes, and shared a few kisses. It was marvelous, and Hilda was at no time in any danger of losing her flatteringly low-cut evening dress. 

And… Margot felt oddly disappointed about that. She took a deep breath. She had a business trip coming up, but there would be plenty of time for pleasure too.

So she asked Hilda if she might be interested in a weekend away in town. 

Hilda smiled and said that she was.

Margot suggested getting just the one double room. Hilda agreed this was an excellent idea.

And on the first night there, while Hilda was in the bathroom, Margot gathered her courage, removed all of her clothes, and lay down alluringly on the bed. Then got up again and put on a sensible pair of pajamas. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited.

Hilda came out of the bathroom in a short and diaphanous nightgown. She paused on the threshold, looked at Margot, and raised an eyebrow.

Margot gave her a nervous smile. 

Hilda crossed to the bed and sat down carefully next to Margot. She took her hand, and then leaned in for a kiss. Margot met her in the middle and very soon all of her nerves were forgotten. And though some time later on Hilda _did_ lose that diaphanous nightgown, it was Margot who helped her to take it off.

Margot lay awake in bed, too happy to sleep. She listened to Hilda’s gentle breathing beside her and smiled to herself. She had high hopes this might eventually become a permanent arrangement. What better person could she have to share her life and her bed with? She giggled a little. And Hilda was certainly a wonderful bed companion in all respects—there was no chance of her ever stealing all of the covers. She turned her head to look at where Hilda lay in all her naked glory, having promptly thrown the covers off as soon as she fell asleep. 

Margot stroked that wild red hair and grinned. Well, what else would you expect from Hilda?


End file.
